


Waltz

by FreeTheSoul



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheSoul/pseuds/FreeTheSoul
Summary: His fatal flaw, his Achilles heel, his perfect creation.His everything.





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for @brimibuster on Twitter for the Granblue Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I’ve been meaning to write FaaFeru ever since WMTSB2 released. I’m glad I finally had the opportunity.
> 
> Note: This takes place before Sandalphon is created, as evidenced by the conversation at the end.

Beneath a cloudless blue, Lucilius walks alone through a forest far, far above the rest of the islands in the sky.

The path he’s on is old, but not well-used. Mindlessly, he tears a leaf from a branch as he passes by, giving it a disgusted glance as he crumples it between his fingers and lets it drop to the ground. 

He hates it. He hates all of the Creator’s too-imperfect life, from plants and beasts to humanity and even the Astrals. It’s exhausting, knowing that someone with so much capacity chose to spend his energy on so many meaningless, fragile things. The purpose of it all escapes him.

A branch cracks under his shoe, disturbing a nearby bird and bringing him back from his spiral of negativity. Lucilius takes a deep breath, relishing the feeling of clean air in his lungs after spending so long in laboratories that stink of chemicals. Even so, he doesn’t have the time to waste - living for millennia doesn’t change the fact that he’s busy.

He knows where he’s going, so it doesn’t take him long to reach it. The path he’s been following through the woods opens up as the trees thin out and, as the babble of water reaches his ears, he arrives at the edge of a large pond. It snakes through the forest beyond what he can see, hidden beyond swathes of cattails and drooping willows. Not that it matters, when he doesn’t have the freedom to sightsee. Instead, he focuses his attention on the man a few meters away from him.  

The atmosphere that surrounds Lucifer, as he rests, is almost ethereal. The tips of the feathers on his bottom-most wings are partially submerged in the warm water of the pond, attracting the attention of the occasional minnows that pass by. The sunlight, as it glints off of the gold plating of armor and catches in the sparkle of his wings, illuminates him with a supernatural glow.

Lucilius has no time to bask in it. “Lucifer.”

Lucifer opens his eyes slowly at the sound of his name, wings shuddering as they stretch. The feathers that were in the pond create a splash of droplets and a spread of unnatural ripples in the water, but it’s as beautiful as everything else about him. After shaking off a stray drop of water that landed on his toe, Lucilius takes another few steps towards him and feels the spongy moss squish beneath his shoes.

“So this is where you’ve been, Lucifer. What were you thinking, disappearing like this? Even the primarchs had no idea where you were.” 

Eyes still half-lidded with sleep even as he stands, it takes a moment for Lucifer to gather himself enough to reply. “My apologies, Lucilius. I was… unaware that I had been gone for so long.”

A pause. Lucilius squints. “...You’ve been acting peculiar, as of late. Is something amiss?”

Lucifer almost frowns at the question, but his only answer is a non-committal hum. Instead of pressuring an answer, Lucilius leaves it at this and beckons for Lucifer to follow him back to fulfill his arrangements for the afternoon.

 

The two of them have made it back to the empty marble hallways that lead to Lucilius’s room and the laboratories when Lucifer finally breaks the silence that has spread between them.

“May I speak my mind, my friend?”

“Hm?” Lucilius barely looks up at the question. “By all means. But, I must remind you, there is no need for the formality between us. I value your opinion as much as my own. Surely, you know this by now.”

Lucifer nods, expressionless. “I understand.”

Lucilius slows his pace, and Lucifer matches him. “What was it that you wanted to say?”

There’s care behind the words Lucifer chooses, as he seems uncharacteristically nervous to be expressing his dissatisfaction for once. “I have... little to spend my time on. I manage the balance of mankind and its elements, and yet… Time passes so very slowly, and so little occurs.”

Indeed, it  _ is  _ uncharacteristic of him. Lucilius’s footsteps pause, but only for a moment as he resumes walking with a curt laugh. “My, my. You’ve tasted the frustration of eternity, and you don’t like it? How surprising.”

Lucifer’s wings stiffen at the odd tone that Lucilius has taken. “Forgive my rudeness, I…”

Lucilius cuts him off with a tired hand-wave. “I believe I said  _ surprising, _ not  _ unacceptable.  _ It is simply not a sentiment I anticipated hearing from you.” He pauses, then clicks his tongue. “Pray tell, Lucifer, why is it that you’re dissatisfied?”

Of all things, Lucifer seems almost taken aback by the question. Lucilius watches him for a moment, then continues walking in silence to let him think. It takes a few minutes for him to arrive at an answer.

“I suppose… If I were to give it a name, I suppose I feel quite…” The conflicted expression on Lucifer’s face as he struggles to vocalize his thoughts garners a raised eyebrow from Lucilius. “Lonely. Yes, I believe that would be what the mortals call it.”

This makes Lucilius stop, the hall feeling eerily empty without the echo of footsteps. For what must be the first time in all his years he feels an emotion, hot and revolting, that he can’t name.

“You… feel lonely?”

If he notices Lucilius’s response at all, Lucifer seems indifferent to it. He continues thoughtfully: “Perhaps… but perhaps I may be incorrect. It is a hasty assumption, I must admit.”

Lucilius does not respond to this, and instead resumes walking until they arrive at the door to his own room. Respectfully, Lucifer remains behind him as they approach.

Lucilius remains still in front of the door for a moment. He considers his own thoughts for a moment, then turns and presents his next words as if they’re a challenge. “Tell me, Lucifer. You feel - you  _ believe  _ you feel - alone. Why is this?”

Barely a blink before the reply. “I have no equals.”

The feeling in Lucilius’s stomach is even more disgusting than before. He ignores it and takes a step forward.  _ "We _ are not equal?”

The question seems more directed to himself - there is no opportunity given for an answer. Lucilius frowns, then changes the subject. “Lucifer.”

“Yes, my friend?”

“Come in.”

Lucifer is obedient as he follows into his private quarters, and when Lucilius shuts the door behind them the room falls back into darkness. Even so, Lucifer is familiar enough with the space to know the location of the furniture, as well as the fact that nearly every surface other than the bed is covered with stray papers.

In fact, Lucifer is more than familiar with what he expects to happen next, so he asks: “What about the tasks you mentioned earlier?”

Lucilius’s tone turns almost frustrated. “It’s unimportant. There are more necessary things to fulfill, wouldn’t you agree?”

This seems to throw Lucifer off, but he knows better than to ask more questions. Instead, he’s silent as he watches Lucilius disrobe in front of him, shrugging off his clothing as if it holds the weight of the world. The robes fall to the floor without ceremony; his gloves are removed and left to the same fate.

The expression on his face is almost coquettish as he takes a step forward, pressing his chest against Lucifer’s. In turn, Lucifer takes a step back, and the two of them continue towards the bed as if it were a well-choreographed dance. A hand presses against him, and Lucifer relaxes into the bedding without restraint. Following suit, Lucilius kneels over him and smiles as he deftly removes his armor.

“Perhaps, all I desire is to…” Lucilius gives a heady sigh, “admire my own creation.”

Through their undergarments, Lucifer can feel the pressure and warmth of Lucilius’s body as it melds against his own. A delicate finger traces from his wrist to his elbow, and then the hand comes to a rest loosely holding his upper arm.

“Although,” and he pauses, so close that Lucifer can feel breath on his neck. “I believe you’ve gone far above what I ever expected. My… masterpiece.”

Lucifer tilts his head up, exposing his bare neck, and welcomes his maker.

 

Lucilius sighs, staring at one of his gloves that he’d picked up from the floor before he drops it back down with an expression of distaste. He pads silently back to the bed, where Lucifer is resting half-beneath the sheets.

“You said you were lonely, did you not?” The words feel bitter on his tongue, but he ignores it as he sits back down on the side of the bed. “Perhaps I can provide you with a task to alleviate your boredom.”

The bed sheets rustle as Lucifer half-rolls his body to better face Lucilius. “Another experiment?”

“Of course. Life is quite dull without them. This one will be quite different than the usual, however,” he exhales. “I will provide the necessary details when my own preparations are complete.”

A hand snakes its way from underneath the covers to wrap around Lucilius’s bare wrist. “I promise not to disappoint.”

This makes Lucilius pause, and he bends back over from where he’s sitting so that he can be face-to-face with Lucifer. The blue of his eyes seems crystalline, so beautiful in its transparency. Gently, Lucilius brings his free hand under Lucifer’s chin to raise his head and force him to meet his gaze.

“My finest work, disappoint me?” Lucilius smirks, lips pressing against the soft skin below Lucifer’s ear as he murmurs into his skin.

“You could never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I find it rude when strangers comment criticism (constructive or not) unprompted, so please don't!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and happy holidays!


End file.
